With rapid development of interactive applications, the types of the interactive applications emerge. Among them, the interactive applications about building and construction are also favored by users, and application scenarios of building and construction are widely introduced into online multiplayer interactive applications.
In the related technology, the user equipment end has a high requirement on display precision, so that the user equipment end usually uses a model processing algorithm of high display precision. The server end needs to use the same model building and processing algorithm as that of the user equipment end to maintain a consistency with the user equipment end and, as a result, a calculation amount of the server is extremely large, which reduces model object building efficiency.